<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm stuck with you by apsen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102057">i'm stuck with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apsen/pseuds/apsen'>apsen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, One Shot, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, and is also a mess, but not really, chloe has a crush on ladybug, it's mild though, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apsen/pseuds/apsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a one-shot where chloe finds ladybug lying on the ground, wounded, and chat noir nowhere to be found.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm stuck with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i'm doing this instead of my work. enjoy. </p><p>i say one-shot. we will see</p><p>(for the self-harm tag, it's chloe hitting her head on her bedframe)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I groaned, bright light seeping into my eyes as I opened them. The shuffling in the corner alerted me that I wasn’t alone.</p><p>“Ladybug? Are you awake?” the question came. I recognize that voice.</p><p>Sitting up in a panic, I look down to see that I am still in my Ladybug attire. Scanning the room, I recognize it to be a certain blonde’s.</p><p>The girl in question appears at my side, causing me to jump a bit. Everything is still fuzzy.</p><p>“Chloe?” I question, still utterly lost on why the hell I’m here.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” she responds, a bit sheepish.</p><p>I laugh a little internally, Chloe sheepish.</p><p>Shaking my head I ask, “Why am I here? What is going on?”</p><p>She sits on the bed, “After getting shot by whatever the newest supervillain is, you took a hard fall,” motioning to my shoulder.</p><p>I look over, to see a now bloody bandage wrapped on my shoulder, suddenly noticing the panging pain I felt every time I moved.</p><p>“Shit,” I breathe out.</p><p>Glancing back over to her I inquire, “Is the villain still out there? What about Chat Noir?”</p><p>Chloe stands up, walking over to her window overlooking the city. I notice her outfit has changed. Her yellow jacket, black and white striped shirt, and white jeans have been swapped for a ripped yellow tank, stained with dirt and a bit of blood, tucked into a pair of black jean shorts. It suits her, I think, quickly averting my gaze to keep from getting too red.</p><p> “No one has seen him. The streets are bare. Anyone who hasn’t turned into a minion has fled,” She replied, her voice solemn, lacking it’s usually annoying pitch.</p><p>I lean back against the headboard, quietly thinking. “Chloe, I need to get back out there,” I announced.</p><p>She turned back, “Ladybug I can’t let you. With your shoulder like that you’ll be of no help,” Shaking her head she added, “I can’t let you get hurt,”</p><p>“Chloe please,” I plead, making an attempt to stand up. </p><p>Chloe rushes over to keep me from falling.</p><p>“Ladybug sit back down, you’ve lost a lot of blood,”</p><p>I groaned but allowed myself to be steered back onto the bed. Rolling my eyes, I sit back and think.</p><p>I have to get out of here before I transform back. Chloe can’t see my real identity. </p><p>“Chloe, I can’t stay here,” I grunted.</p><p>“Why?” she asked, frowning a bit.</p><p>“I can't let you see my real identity,”</p><p>“I won’t tell anyone, you can trust me!” she whined.</p><p>I shook my head, “No it’s too risky, it would put both of us in danger.”</p><p>Leaning against the wall, she sighed. “Okay, but how do I know you won’t go running out again and get yourself hurt?” she inquired, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>Shooting her a look, I chewed my cheek.</p><p>“Plus, you can barely stand right now,” she chimed.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, I can’t believe out of everyone, Chloe is the only one who can keep me hostage.</p><p>I really wish I had Tikki right now.</p><p>Chloe padded back over to the bed, sitting on the edge. “How long can you stay as Ladybug?” she asked, tilting her head.</p><p>I pause trying to think, “I actually don’t know. I’ve never had to try. I didn’t even know I could get hurt,” I replied, laughing a little.</p><p>“I guess we’ll find out then” she declared, her eyes boring into mine.</p><p>Feeling my cheeks redden, I look away, instead choosing to focus on some music poster on her wall.</p><p>“Do you remember anything?” Chloe questioned, her voice snapping me back into focus. </p><p>I shake my head, guiding my fingers up to my temple. “Not much, no,” I groaned.</p><p>She bit her lip, “Okay, we should be safe here, for now, I haven't seen anyone around here in days,”</p><p>I lunged forward, grabbing her shoulders, causing her to jump.</p><p>“Days?!” I cried out, my grip getting tighter.</p><p>“Ye-yes,” she mumbled, wide-eyed. A soft pink dusted her cheeks. </p><p>“Why did you let me sleep so long? I need to be out there!” </p><p>“You didn’t see how bad it was, Ladybug. I’m just glad you woke up,” she growled, narrowing her eyes at the sudden attack.</p><p>I’m taken aback by this. Was it really that bad..?</p><p>“Oh, Chloe…” I trail off, unsure of what to say.</p><p>She looks away, removing my hands from her shoulder and choosing to get up. “I’ll grab you something to eat,” she mumbles.</p><p>“Since when can you cook?” I joke, trying to lighten the mood. It’s met with a stare.</p><p>I sigh, grab a pillow to smack myself with. Falling back onto the bed, I look around the room. I’ve never really taken the time to. </p><p>Several pictures of her with her dad litter the room. A little roll of photos with her and Sabrina are pinned on a bulletin board. A few posters of me make me smile.</p><p>Before too long Chloe is back, managing to scrounge up some canned soup from the kitchen.</p><p>It’s not the best, but I’m grateful nonetheless. </p><p>“Sorry for earlier,” I mumble. I’m usually better with apologies.</p><p>She looks up from playing with the carrots in her soup, “It’s okay,” she says, waving it off.</p><p>I sigh, “No it’s not. You were just being nice, I shouldn’t have been so mean,” Chloe being kind is a rarity, I shouldn’t take it for granted, I chuckle internally.</p><p>She shoots me a grateful smile.</p><p>“Anyways, until I gain more memory back, I need you to tell me everything you know.”</p><p>---</p><p>We don’t get much done, instead get lost in conversation. I guess Chloe must’ve gone crazy without anyone to talk to. </p><p>“Ladybug your earring!” Chloe exclaims.</p><p>Reaching up to feel it, I register the sound meaning that the little dots are disappearing.</p><p>Standing up as carefully as possible, I grab a bit of the bread Chloe brought for the soup. I sway a little on my feet, Chloe reaches out to steady me. </p><p>Thanking her, I hurried to her bathroom, quickly closing the door behind me, just as a flash of light appeared.</p><p>Tikki appears beside me.</p><p>“Sorry Marinette,” she apologizes. “I tried to hold for as long as I could-”</p><p>I cut her off. </p><p>“It’s okay!” I exclaim. I reach out to give her a quick hug, causing me to wince.</p><p>“I’ve missed you so much!” I chimed, retreating back. </p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” Tikki replied, grinning, eyeing my shoulder.</p><p>And as soon as it came, the excitement was gone, now replaced again with dread.</p><p>I groan, throwing my face into my hands. “Tikki, I have no idea what I’m going to do,” I whined.</p><p>“Do what I always tell you Marinette, trust your gut,” she reassured.</p><p>“Everything has just gone to shit, I can’t do this with Chat Noir, plus my shoulder!” I gave her a look.</p><p>“You didn’t think you were invincible did you?” she teased. “But it’s okay Marinette!” Tikki affirmed. “Focus on you, just like Chloe said,” she added. </p><p>I snorted, funny to see Tikki and Chloe agreeing.</p><p>“Yeah, Chloe,” I replied. “You know she’s been weirdly nice” I admitted.</p><p>“Well, to be fair, it’s to Ladybug, and not Marinette,” Tikki corrected.</p><p>“I know, I know,” I said. Staring up at the ceiling, I added, “still, it’s just a nice change of pace,” crossing my arms.</p><p>A soft knock came at the door, “Ladybug, are you okay?”</p><p>Opening my jacket to allow Tikki cover, I called back. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m great, one second!”</p><p>At the sound of retreating footsteps, I allowed Tikki to come back out. Reaching into my pocket, I gave her the piece of bread. Getting a look from Tikki, I replied with a sheepish “sorry,”</p><p>After saying goodbye, I quickly transformed back into Ladybug. </p><p>Exiting the bathroom, I noticed Chloe on the bed, her face in her knees, her shoulders shaking from quiet sobs.</p><p>I hurry over, definitely noticing how much stronger I feel. Sitting down in front of her, her head shot up from the movement.</p><p>With a look of alarm in her eyes, she quickly works to rid her face of any tears, though the redness remains.</p><p>“Chloe,” I start, my voice soft, “are you okay?”</p><p>She laughs at this, I realize how stupid it probably sounded. I lightly rolled my eyes, “I mean, what’s wrong, did something happen?”</p><p>She sniffs, trying to keep the snot from coming out of her nose. Clearing her throat she responds, “No, I’m fine,” her voice wavers.</p><p>“Well obviously not, if you’re crying,” I tease. She looks away.</p><p>“Here,” I say. Unsure of what to do, I reach out and wrap my arms around the crying girl. </p><p>Surprisingly, she leans into the embrace, tucking her face into my shoulder, her sobs growing louder. I use my thumbs to rub small circles into her back, something my mom taught me.</p><p>I stayed quiet, not sure of what to say.</p><p>After a while, her sobs became quiet once again, eventually turning into laughing.</p><p>She pulls away, wiping away any excess tears. Her face is red and swollen. My heart pangs a little.</p><p>“Look how stupid I am,” she says, still laughing her ass off. I open my mouth to speak but get caught off. “Here I am, crying into Ladybug’s arm. Ladybug! She’s the one who's injured, not me. I shouldn’t be crying. Stupid, so stupid…” she trails off. Pointing at my shoulder, she added, “Look I even got snot on your suit!”</p><p>I’m still staring at her, but she is avoiding my gaze.</p><p>“Chloe it’s okay,” I mumble, reaching out to hold her hand. She doesn’t pull away.</p><p>She faintly smiles, “Is it though,” she leans her head forward, only to smack it back into the headboard.</p><p>I dart forward, grabbing into her arms to pull her forward. “Chloe quit it!” I scold.</p><p>She shakes her head, an apologetic look coming over her face. “Ladybug I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me” she sighed. </p><p>I pulled her towards me with little protest, “It’s okay, but come sit over here,” I replied.</p><p>She nodded, her head falling on my shoulder soon after. Not wanting to disturb her, I try to remain completely still, though my thoughts are racing.</p><p>I feel a stab of pity for Chloe. She’s not used to this. She’s been all alone until I woke up.</p><p>It’s not long before my shoulder falls asleep, though little snores start from Chloe’s direction.</p><p>I guide her head into my lap, to keep the function of my right arm, as the left one is out of commission. </p><p>Staring down at the blonde causes my cheeks to redden. Being this close to her, I can see the tiredness etched into her features. Deep eyebags swelled from her crying. Tear stains trail down her cheeks. Her lips look red, possibly from being picked at, they still look soft as ever.</p><p>Ew.</p><p>I focus back on the photos on her wall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this got deeper than i meant it to. oops. but i plan for fluff later :) thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>